fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Start of a Dream / Transcript
(The logo is seen in a white background, and a girl with long hair, wearing a cheerful coord appears.) Hope: Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to start! (She poses, smiles and giggles) (As a car drives in to Jefferson Junior High School, in the small town of Winterton Palace) Girl: See you later! (The girl, seen with long flowing purple hair, glasses, and wearing a somewhat geeky coord, is revealed to be Hope Fujiwara, our main character) Student 1: Hey! Who's she? Student 2: She's Hope Fujiwara Student 3: Hope Fujiwara? Are you talking about the third year student Hope Fujiwara? Student 1 and 2: The same! The same! Student 3: Now that I come to think of it... I hear her parents are like realtors or something, and her dad travels all over the world! Student 1: Her dad travels???? She's amazing! Hope: Good morning!! Hey.. Were you talking about me just now? All 3: No, no!!!! It's not like that!!!! Hope: It's okay! Have a good day guys... Student 1: She... Spoke to us.... All 3 : I feel so lucky!!! (Opening theme) (Subtitle, stars and hearts surround the pink, blue, orange and purple gradient colored background with a fuchsia pink colored text of the episode title) (We see Hope again, about ready to pass out after taking her exams) Hope: Just about done! Hope: (narrating) My name is Hope Fujiwara, 14 years old, 8th grade. I go to school at Jefferson Junior High School in Winterton Palace, in two months, I'm set to graduate from junior high school and become a high school student at long last. My parents are both really busy too... My mom works for a real estate firm and is also a substitute teacher for my childhood elementary school, Apple Wood Elementary. My dad is always absent, see, he travels all over the world. We never see him often unless it's a special occasion. Hope: Another idol at Starlight Academy has made her debut, huh? Wish they'd open an American branch. Hope: (narrating ) The buzz all over the world right now is about idols... Especially the students from Starlight Academy, in Japan! Starlight Academy has a curriculum based just for training and creating idols and models and actresses! And it's an all girls school! New idols there are debuting every day! But, even for me... I didn't even think.. A girl like little old me... Could become an idol too! (Later that day, Hope is walking to class) Voice: Hope-chan! Hope: Giara-chan! McKenzie-chan! Giara: We only just started our exams today and I'm already tired... McKenzie: You can say that for yourself... Hope: Seems like today is all mixed up due to exams... Hey Giara, who do you have next? Giara: I have Hart-sensei next... Doubt he'll ever show a movie and give us a break today! Hope: Well Gigi, being in his history class for nine months can teach you something. McKenzie: Like the time you were almost given detention for having your iPod out because you thought he said we could use our devices? Hope: Where did you get that from???? McKenzie: Oh.. A little bird told Giara and I.... Hope: I'm telling you! It was on accident!! Giara: What about the time he caught you taking notes on your SKY Tab? Hope: I was given permission by the school!!! Giara: Suuurrreee, you told your mom and she threatened Hart-sensei with a court case. And when you got to the history fair two months ago... (Flashback) Hart-sensei: Mrs. Fujiwara? Kathleen: Yes? Hart-sensei: Your daughter is a wonderful student and I'm sorry for every bit of trouble I caused!!! Kathleen: I knew you'd come to your senses, Hart-sensei!!!!!!! (Flashback ends) Giara: He aplogized to your mom in front of lots of participants and their parents! Hope: Calm down.. He and my mom didn't get on the right foot but now they're like best friends. McKenzie: More like kiss--- Hope: Not like that! He's married and my mom's married too!! And besides, he's too old for my mom... Giara: That's true... McKenzie: On the other hand, I have Doyle-sensei... Hope: I already know what sort of surprise she'll experiment with next... Probably a lab or something. McKenzie: How'd you know? Hope: I was running an errand for my test admin and I saw her with her students, working with chemicals . It's obvious now... (Bell rings) Hope: That's the bell guys. I've got to get to my English class now. I have Blan-sensei. Gigi-chan, don't get in a fight with Hart-sensei, and Kenzie-chan, don't blow anything up. Giara: I'll try! McKenzie: We'll see you at lunch club! Hope: See you later!!!! (Minutes later, after Hope makes it to class) Arata-sensei: Okay class, today you're going to write down definitions to your vocabulary from this week's story. You may use a dictonary or you may use the computer. Hope: I'm the first one!!! Hope: Now, to have them eat my dust!!!! Come on computer! Let's go go go! (The computer goes slow) Hope: Huh? What's the hold up? I know.. (Hope bangs the computer) Hope: Your mama wears combat boots and your daddy is a Mac!!!!! Your auntie wears Mary Janes and your uncle is an iPad!!!! (Grunts) (The computer freezes) Hope: Huh???? Oh great, it froze! And it's my fault! Mrs. Arata! Arata-sensei!! (Hope looks around) Hope: She's not moving. In fact, nobody is moving.... They're all frozen stiff. Time must have stopped... But, why am I not frozen like them? (Suddenly, a flash appears) Hope: What's this thing? (Examines it) Hope: Looks like one of those cool new smartphones everyone has... Okay, probably I should point it at the computer screen... Maybe it'll unfreeze time. (As Hope points it at the computer screen... The computer and the phone begin to shine) Hope: What's going on?? (A portal swallows her in) Hope: Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (Eyecatch A: Hope, in her trademark outfit of bellbottoms, a checkered short sleeved vest and a graphic tee and a purse, with the Cream Stage Tops, a rose, and the series logo on the bottom) (Eyecatch B: Same, but with the Cream Stage Bottoms, Hope in her Cream Stage Coord and in a cute pose) Hope: Whoaaaaaaa!!! (Hope firmly lands) Hope: Jeez! That was a rude landing! But... Where in the world am I? The phone! (Hope checks and finds it) This thing must have transported me here. I wonder where I can find my way back... (Meanwhile, backstage somewhere, two women appear, a woman with long brown hair, Danielle Kanazaki, appears with Aikatsu cards, with her sister Jodie) Jodie: Big sis! Wait a minute! Are you sure you want to perform this alone? I mean, I can perform with you if you'd like. We'll form a unit, and become the first sister idol unit! Danielle: It sounds nice Jo, but, I think I'll perform on my own today. Jodie: But do you realize that you are probably going to pass out on stage? You have a tendency to pass out, remember when you were with that Stephen kid and Arty kid, and you passed out when you found out YOU won the text vote to ride the Horrificator during the Summer Carnival Tour? Danielle: That's not going to happen at all! Besides, that was a reaction from when they told me before we went to our last program of the day. I'll be fine. As long as I have this. The Aquamarine Stage coord, I've been waiting a long time to use this coord. And now the time has come. (Danielle runs up to the Aikatsu Changing Room, a big machine that when cards are placed, an idol can change into her coord and report to the stage. Danielle puts her Aquamarine tops on the tops category, the bottoms in the bottoms tab and the shoes in the shoes tab. It lights up, the wardrobe begins to open and Danielle runs in, changing into her coord, once changed, she strikes a pose and smiles) (Danielle jumps onto the balloon-filled and clear sky colored stage, and waves) Hope: Wow! That must be an idol! So this must be... An idol concert! (Danielle takes a breath, and positions herself for her performance) Danielle: ::I'm feeling sexy and free... ::It's like glitter's raining on me... ::You're like a shot of pure gold ::I think I'm gonna explode ::I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air ::Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there ::Don't you know? You spin me out of control (Danielle's aura appears, it is filled with hearts and diamonds along with sparkles) (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) Danielle: ::We can do this all night ::Damn this love is skin tight ::Baby, come on ::Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ::Boom me like a bass drum ::Sparkin' up a rhythm ::Baby, come on! ::Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Danielle: ::Rock my world until the sunlight ::Make this dream the best I've ever known ::Dirty dancing in the moonlight ::Take me down like I'm a domino (Danielle then jumps up and down from a trampoline, that's shaped like a club, bounces back up with lots of clubs surrounding her, and goes upwards with a pose) Danielle: ::Every second is a highlight ::When we touch don't ever let me go ::Dirty dancing in the moonlight ::Take me down like I'm a domino (Danielle finishes with a pose. The audience cheers for her marvelous performance) Woman 1: Dani-chan!!!! Woman 2: Danielle Kanazaki-sama!!!!! (Overlapped voices from fans) Hope: So.. That's an idol... (Minutes later) Jodie: Big sis, you were perfect out there! Another spectacular performance from the legendary idol! Huh? Dani-chan? Is something the matter? Danielle: There was a girl here. She was in the audience. I could feel her aura. Jodie: Her.. Aura? That's impossible! Unless something bizzare happened that caused her to recieve an Aikatsu phone to transport her here. I mean, only the brightest of young ladies are chosen to become idols. (Meanwhile) Hope: Well.. That must be a screen. Probably I just have to point it and... (The phone and screen start to shine together again, transporting Hope back to where she came from) Hope: I'm back at school! Arata-sensei: Fujiwara-san, the class is over. Lunch has begun. Surely you must of heard the bell. Hope: I was gone for an hour? I mean.. I must have been sleeping! (As Hope walks to the Lunch Club classroom ) Hope: That was fun.. Maybe.. I can go every week. I promise. (Hope walks on as the camera zooms out) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (The card lifts up to reveal chibi Hope and Giara, with this week's featured coord ) Hope: I just got back from an awesome place! Now I dream of becoming an idol! Giara: While you did that. .. We had a pop quiz. Over the twenties. Hope: What?! No way! (The aphorism is revealed) Hope: "Dreams are the beginnings of the future " (Preview) Hope: Watching Danielle sing and dance was so fun! Okay, now I vow to go back to this Dream World thing every week, even up until my graduation! Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "An Unforgettable Decision", always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts Category:Winxgirl34